Memento
by VicPin
Summary: ::Lemmon:: Una noche cualquiera en una ciudad cualquiera, en un metro cualquiera... Y con alguien sumamente inesperado y peligroso. Pareja: Clyde x ¿?


_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Aquí está el segundo relato... Un lemmon hardcore... Con un final algo inesperado... Y con una pareja inesperada.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

* * *

**Memento.**

Clyde Donovan, de 22 años, suspiró.

Había perdido el penúltimo autobús que lo llevaría al barrio en donde vivía debido a que se había quitado tarde de su trabajo de barista en el Starbucks de la principal avenida.

Ahora tendría qué esperar 20 minutos para que pudiera llegar el último autobús que lo llevaría a su casa. Mientras hacía la espera, el chico contempló su reloj.

10:00 de la noche.

A esa hora las actividades cotidianas en Boston, capital de Massachussets, empezaban a disminuir de manera abrupta. Podría tomar el subterráneo para ir a la casa de Jane, una amiga suya del trabajo, pero siendo viernes por la noche era Clyde estaba seguro que ella no estaría ahí.

10:30.

El último autobús no llegaba.

- Mierda… ¿Qué le habrá pasado al autobús?

Suspiró de nueva cuenta.

Ya era muy tarde para irse a su barrio; decidiendo ir a la estación subterránea para llegar a la casa de Jane, empezó a caminar mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto a su madre.

El tren se detuvo frente a los pocos usuarios que quedaban.

Clyde pensó por un momento en ir hacia donde estaba la mayoría, ya que no quería estar solo. En las últimas fechas se habían reportado abusos sexuales contra los usuarios que tomaban el último tren, todos estos ocurridos cuando estaban en solitario, por lo que había que tomar muchas precauciones.

Miró de reojo.

De las diez personas que habían subido con él al vagón, quedaban dos, un individuo de muy mala pinta con su cabello negro revuelto, su ropa hecha trizas, sendos tatuajes en los brazos y a la altura de la parte alta de su pecho, y su cigarro en mano; más para allá había otro del mismo tono de cabello muy bien vestido y con un libro en mano.

_Espero que ninguno de los dos sea un pervertido, _pensó mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana y rogaba llegar a la penúltima estación.

Llegando a la antepenúltima estación, el individuo "decente" se bajó. Clyde, sintiéndose repentinamente desprotegido, se cambió de lugar hacia el punto más cercano de la puerta.

_Mucho yaoi_, pensó por un instante mientras evocaba la ocasión en que Jane le mostraba un manga llamado "Rumble Rush", en donde un maestro de escuela intentaba abusar de un empleado de la estación de trenes; por supuesto, el incidente se evitó a tiempo gracias al jefe de sección… Aunque resultó muy contraproducente para el pobre empleado.

Se sonrojó.

- Mierda… Debo de dejarme de pensar en… Eso…

Levantándose de su asiento, se paró frente a la puerta. Faltaba poco para llegar a la estación, por lo que quería prepararse para poner un pie fuera del vagón. Sin embargo, el hombre de mala pinta también se había levantado y se había puesto detrás de él sin mediar palabra. Eso a Clyde le incomodó al principio, aunque después pensó que el pobre hombre simplemente también se iba a bajar en aquella estación.

El tren se detuvo.

Clyde, aliviado, estuvo a punto de salir, pero su compañero de viaje parecía tener otros planes, ya que sacó su navaja y lo abrazó por detrás. De manera inesperada, el hombre se rozó contra el muchacho, lo que sobresaltó a Clyde.

_Santo Dios… ¿Está…? ¡¿Está excitado?!_, pensó con terror mientras veía cómo empezaba a manosearle por debajo del pantalón.

- ¡S-Suélteme, pervertido! – exclamaba Donovan - ¡Socorro!

Imágenes catastróficas llegaron a su memoria, y no necesariamente eran de un manga.

Clyde tembló de impotencia mientras el hombre jugaba con uno de sus pezones por debajo de su camisa sin dejar de empuñar el arma blanca.

El recuerdo de aquél intento de abuso sexual acontecido cuatro años atrás había hecho acto de presencia: Un sujeto, un vagabundo para ser preciso, había intentado abusar de él en el parque cuando regresaba de la casa de Craig Tucker, su amigo. Esa vez, al igual que ahora, ofreció resistencia y hasta pidió ayuda, cosa que llegó bajo la forma de una pareja que llegó corriendo hacia él y ahuyentó al tipo.

Esa vez fue afortunado, pero ahora era todo distinto.

- P-Por favor… N-No… P-por favor… L-le daré lo que quiera.

- Claro que lo harás – murmuró el hombre.

Dicho eso, el extraño lo volvió hacia él. El joven Donovan, al verse cara a cara con el pervertido, sintió el miedo presentarse en su alma al reconocer aquellos ojos llenos de perversión y lujuria a...

- Usted…

Era _él_. El sin hogar.

La imagen del pordiosero sucio y maloliente había sufrido un cambio notable para dar paso a la de un hombre limpio, con ropas raídas, tatuado y con un piercing de oro en la parte superior del lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Posiblemente el tío se lió con algún mafioso o decidió dedicarse a robar carteras… O matar gente.

Éste, acariciándolo con la navaja, le preguntó:

- ¿Me recuerdas entonces?

Clyde no supo qué decir.

El ex sin hogar, al no escuchar respuesta, añadió:

- Cuatro años han pasado desde aquella vez, ¿no?

- Por favor… Por favor… T-tengo dinero…

- Lo tomaré después… Después de que me divierta contigo… Y te vuelva un cadáver.

El joven Donovan tembló de miedo.

La puerta del tren se abrió; los dos salieron del vehículo y se dirigieron hacia la salida de la estación; Clyde pensó en empujar a su agresor y huir, pero éste, al parecer adivinando sus pensamientos, sacó de su pantalón un arma de fuego y le apuntó en la cabeza.

- Piensas en alguna locura y aquí mismo termina tu vida, ¿está claro?

El muchacho asintió.

- Bien.

Abrazándolo, añadió:

- Disimula que somos una pareja y todo saldrá de maravilla, ¿estamos claros?

- Sí…

- Ok. Vamos entonces, mi princesa. El palacio espera...

_Maldito_, le injurió mentalmente el muchacho mientras que ambos empezaban a caminar por las calles oscuras y desiertas de un típico barrio conflictivo de Denver. Cuando hubieron avanzado unas diez cuadras, el hombre lo metió hacia un callejón sin salida lejos de la iluminación pública franqueado por dos edificios abandonados; arrinconándolo en la pared, le dijo en un tono malicioso:

- Quítate los pantalones y la ropa interior.

- ¿A-aquí? ¿N-no…?

- Dije: Hazlo.

El muchacho obedeció irremediablemente.

Al tener ambas piezas de ropa fuera, el hombre ordenó:

- Ponte de a cuatro y alza bien el trasero.

Clyde tragó en seco; poniéndose en la posición deseada, empezó a rezar con terminar aquella situación de la manera más rápida que fuera posible. El criminal, por su parte, se desabrochó el pantalón y sacó su miembro en completo estado de erección. El joven Donovan, al volverse un poco y ver aquél miembro, murmuró:

- M-muy grande…

- ¿Te gusta? Necesita atención en este momento, ¿sabes?

El muchacho tomó entonces una decisión: ante la sorpresa del asaltante, se acercó, tomó su miembro y empezó a hacerle sexo oral. El asaltante, al verlo tan decidido, lo tomó del cabello y lo apartó de él diciéndole:

- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¿Urgido de polla?

Mirándolo con desafío, Donovan le replicó:

- U-urgido de terminar con esto y no volverte a ver en lo que me queda de vida, mejor dicho.

- Oh… En este caso…

Acercándole su miembro, el criminal añadió:

- Termina tu trabajo, cariño.

- ¡No me llames "cariño"!

Clyde tomó el miembro del criminal y reinició su tarea. Un rato después, el criminal lo obligó a levantarse y a pegarse de frente a la pared. Rozando su miembro, el hombre comentó:

- ¿Eres virgen aún en ese hueco?

- ¡Cállate y termina con esto!

El hombre lo jaló del cabello y le dijo mientras le apuntaba con el arma:

- Recuerda que soy yo el que da las órdenes, muchacho…

Acariciándole la espalda con la punta del arma, añadió:

- ¿Eres virgen? ¿Alguien ya probó de ti por… Ahí?

- N-no… N-nadie…

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¡M-Muy seguro!

El extraño sonrió. Soltándole del cabello, le dio la vuelta y lo besó por la fuerza. Tras separarse, lo empujó hacia una puerta de metal que estaba apenas visible en medio de la oscuridad. Lanzándole las llaves, le ordenó que abriera, cosa que el muchacho obedeció en la brevedad posible. Ambos entraron al edificio; el ladrón, cerrando la puerta, tomó a Clyde del brazo y subieron a la planta alta.

Tras abrir la puerta, los dos entraron a la habitación. Dentro de aquella pieza había una mesa, una silla y un colchón con una sábana gris.

- Termina de desnudarte – ordenó el delincuente.

El muchacho no tuvo más remedio que ejecutar aquella orden. El hombre, al contemplar a Clyde en su entera desnudez, se le acercó y empezó a pasar sus labios por cuello y los hombros. El joven Donovan, por su parte, sintió las ganas de llorar de rabia e impotencia al verse en semejante situación, pero decidió no darle el gusto al asqueroso tío por ese lado.

El hombre lo empujó hacia el colchón.

- No tengo velas para hacer esto más… Romántico – dijo con sarcasmo mientras se terminaba de quitar los pantalones -. Ni siquiera mi colchón es tan cómodo como para tener tu primera vez.

- Solo terminemos con esto, por favor – replicó el muchacho.

- Oh… ¿Tan urgido estás de no volver a verme? Una lástima, porque…

Acariciando la mejilla del muchacho, añadió:

- Podríamos negociar…

- ¡Cerdo! – exclamó el joven al apartar su rostro.

El hombre tomó a Clyde del cuello y lo aporreó contra la pared.

- Puedo matarte ahora, niñato – dijo mientras le apretaba el cuello lentamente -, pero no quiero quedarme así, sin diversión. Sin un maldito rehén con quién divertirme.

- ¡Púdrete! – exclamó Clyde.

- No me obligues a lastimarte, princesa. No querrás verme furioso y mucho menos quedarte inválido o muerto si llego a golpearte sin divertirme contigo antes…

Soltándolo, añadió:

- Más vale que colabores conmigo y entonces terminaremos con esto más pronto de lo que crees. Incluso probablemente te perdone la vida si lo haces bien. Ahora, termina de quitarme la camiseta.

El muchacho, temblando, obedeció. El hombre se apartó de él y se dirigió a la mesa. Quitándole el cartucho de balas al arma, la dejó encima de la mesa junto con el cuchillo. Después se acercó hacia Clyde y le dijo:

- Ábrete de piernas.

El muchacho acató la orden. El criminal tomó al muchacho por ambas piernas y se inclinó para llevarse el miembro del muchacho a la boca. Clyde empezó a respirar de manera entrecortada al sentir la cálida boca del hombre jugar con su parte pudenda.

- N-no… A-ahí no… D-deténgase… - gimió.

El hombre no hizo caso.

- P-por f-favor…

Lo cambió de posición, quedando el muchacho encima de su agresor; comprendiendo la intención del individuo, tomó su miembro y empezó a succionarlo. El sujeto empezó a gemir a la vez que degustaba el duro miembro del muchacho.

Tras un rato de hacer la posición del 69, se separaron y cambiaron de posición; el hombre, rozando la punta de su miembro con la entrada de Clyde, murmuró:

- El primero…

- ¡No, por favor! – exclamó el muchacho.

- Y el único…

Insertó su miembro con cuidado. Clyde, al sentir aquella intrusión, emitió un gemido de dolor y empezó a llorar. El hombre, al ver aquella reacción, lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos y le dijo:

- Lo vas a sentir mejor después de esto. Es más…

Le empezó a acariciar la pierna.

- Relájate y verás.

Unos minutos después, el hombre empezó a moverse con lentitud. Clyde quería quitárselo de encima, quería salir de ahí, quería regresar a casa y restregarse el jabón. Sentía cómo su intimidad era violada por ese sujeto asqueroso. Sin embargo, lentamente empezó a tener una emoción distinta, algo parecida al placer.

- No… - gimió.

- ¿Estás sintiendo placer, muchacho?

- ¡N-no! ¡No! ¡No más!

- ¿No más? Pero si tu cuerpo me está empezando a decir otra cosa.

Le besó el cuello y las mejillas mientras lo penetraba con cada vez más fuerza.

- ¡Ah! – gimió.

- ¿Ahí?

- ¡N-Nh! ¡N-!

- Dime…

- ¡Aaah!

Clyde se arqueó.

- Adoras esto, ¿no es verdad? – inquirió el criminal.

- ¡N-no!

- Vamos, admítelo… Tus entrañas se derriten…

El muchacho quiso luchar, mas sabía que terminaría por perder al darse cuenta de quién tenía el poder.

Ya no había salida.

- ¡Ahí! – exclamó - ¡Ahí! ¡Golpea ahí!

El ladrón obedeció y empezó a penetrar más rápido. Clyde estiró sus brazos hacia el hombre y lo empujó hacia sí mismo; sus labios se encontraron mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban en las caderas de su… ¿Amante?, ¿violador? Ya ni sabía qué era. Sólo quería lograr que su vida sea perdonada por el hombre bajo cuyo poder se encontraba en esos momentos y huir cuanto antes, llegar a casa y olvidar todo.

Olvidarlo… Y rogar no soñar con aquello.

El hombre correspondió el beso mientras guiaba sus manos hasta los glúteos y lo levantaban para cambiar de lugar, quedando el chico arriba. Moviéndose de arriba abajo, el muchacho se llevaba las manos a sus labios, pero el extraño lo tomó de las muñecas diciéndole:

- No… Déjame verte así… Déjame ver cómo lo mío que siempre has sido…

Un par de embestidas más… Y todo acabó entre los dos.

_**&%&%&**_

El sol se levantó en el horizonte; las calles de la ciudad lentamente estaban empezando a llenarse de gente que iba a pasear o a trabajar. Unos rayos de luz empezaron a filtrarse por la ventana, iluminando el rostro de un Clyde recostado en el pecho de su amante.

Gimiendo de flojera, abrió los ojos y se tapó con la almohada mientras que su amante, quien también abría los ojos, se estiraba para alcanzar su celular y ver la hora.

- Las 7 – murmuró mientras lo devolvía a la mesa de noche -… Menos mal que es sábado.

Estirándose nuevamente hacia la mesa de noche, el hombre abrió el cajón y sacó de ahí un lápiz y una libreta. Rayando la hoja, murmuró:

- Bien… "Hacerlo en el metro y en la casa de Josh…" Listo… Uhmmm… Nos falta… "Hacerlo en el museo" y… "Hacerlo en la E3".

- ¿La E3? – inquirió Clyde – Kevin, ¿en la E3? Pensé que en el Comic Con.

- Desistí de esa idea – replicó Kevin Stoley con una sonrisa mientras Clyde se acomodaba a su altura -. No quisiera ver a Josh emputado mientras los dos lo hacemos en su jeta estando él trabajando en el stand del PS4.

- Josh de todos modos se enojará. Él es nuestro novio.

- Lo sé, señor Donovan, pero no me vas a negar que a Josh le molesta que te toque sin estar él presente.

- Y en su departamento…

Los dos jóvenes se echaron a reír. Kevin, acariciando la mejilla de Clyde, inquirió preocupado:

- ¿Te lastimé?

- Un poco.

- Lo siento… Debí haber sido más cuidadoso.

- ¡Nah! ¡No te preocupes! Estoy acostumbrado.

Ambos se dieron un beso y empezaron a acariciarse. Sin embargo…

- Vaya, me perdí de toda la diversión.

Clyde y Kevin se apartaron.

Josh Meyers, quien cargaba su maletín de trabajo y su saco, estaba de pie frente a ellos. Cansado y molesto, tomó la pistola de juguete y añadió:

- ¿No pudieron haber esperado la próxima semana para hacer alguna fantasía?

- Tú estabas ocupado con lo de tu trabajo – replicó Kevin -. Nosotros no queríamos distraerte. Sabemos que te da coraje que hagamos eso estando en una faceta muy importante de tu trabajo.

Josh resopló.

Punto para Kevin.

- Bien... Tienes razón…

- A menos que quieras que Clyde y yo te hagamos… Consentideras.

Meyers sonrió mientras se quitaba la corbata y se desabrochaba la camisa.

- Entonces abran paso… Papi quiere mucha consentidera.


End file.
